


The Thief and The Serpent

by arisanite



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Loki, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Creatures, F/M, Female Thieves, Haunted Houses, Monsters, Rough Sex, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisanite/pseuds/arisanite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macha was trapped in the same Mansion where she is caught trying to steal an artifact as punishment. She was aware that a monster lurks within it... something that slithers, could not be seen, feared for its capability to kill, and despised. Little does she know that there is something else this creature really wants... (Inspired from <a href="http://lokiwholockfactory.tumblr.com/post/95082934270/sherekahnsgirl-sassy-brain-psy-baby">this comic</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and The Serpent

“No!”

She just watched one of the guards pry the golden rose snug in her hands, as one tightened his grip around her neck. It didn’t help that she had to wear those tattered brown clothes she had borrowed for the operation, but what really made her regretful that she had to get that ravelling old fabric stuck in one of the claws hanging out of the doors of _Gammel Ros_ ; one of the most beautiful yet abandoned Mansions uptown.

And now Macha found herself at the mercy of its two starving guards, having pried the old Golden Rose she unsuccessfully tried to steal from the room of what was supposed to be a young girl’s.

“I need that for my father!” Macha screamed, trying to free herself from the big burly man who was holding her. “Give it back!”

“And that was little Helen’s rose brooch!” The leaner, taller guard spat in her face.

The young woman shuddered.

“What should we do about her, Henri?” asked the stockier guard.

The guard whom he called Henri, grabbed the little girl by the arm and brought her up to his face, as he licked his crooked teeth... seemingly thinking of unholy nasty things Macha tried not to think about...

But then all of a sudden...

A draft seemed to have come from inside the mansion, where Henri and Louis have dragged her out of, seemingly snapping them out of their thoughts and of their initial plans... as their bawdy grins slowly turned into bored and infuriated expressions – akin to what they were wearing earlier.

“Like what we do to most thieves such as this one,” Henri spat.

Louis grinned toothily as the girl struggled against his grip.

“Throw her in the mansion.”

Macha’s eyes widened with fear.

“No!” She struggled as the two guards made their way in once more, dragging her with them. “No please! Don’t leave me alone –“

Henri bound her wrists and sat her on the tiled floor, still squirming against him. “Why do you think we’ll listen to you, young’un? Stupid girl,” he tightened the way he secured her feet together with a rope. “Leave you here till sunrise, I reckon,” he chuckled menacingly, causing Macha to whimper. “See if the Mansion would spit you out in one piece –“

Macha shook her head, begging and pleading. “No!”

“Then you shouldn’t have come looking for trouble in the first place!” He spat at her again, before pushing her down on the floor... as the two men began to head out, ignoring her little whimpers as the light from the outside faded along with them when they shut the grand hall doors closed behind them.

The girl lay on the floor, scared, alone, and in the dark... ceasing her whimpering with the rustle of the wind coming from _nowhere..._

There were very few lights in the abandoned waiting room, with its dusty fireplace and beautiful, ornate, wooden chairs with slowly eroding fragments... But the moment she raised her head to turn towards the direction of the grand staircase (that she purposely skipped when she broke in through the dilapidated gates of the mess hall) where the rustling wind came from... the lights from the faint candles hanging on the walls were suddenly snuffed out.

The girl, bound on both hands and feet, could only do nothing but whimper.

 

 

 _Whooooooooooooosh_.

 

 

Pitch black darkness.

For all that she had been warned and for all that she trained for – the jumping, the lock picking, the stealth... Macha wasn’t prepared for this. Getting caught and chewing her way out of her bonds wasn’t part of the plan, and she would say that she was prepared for that too. However, the last minute theft plan change into breaking in the _Gammel Ros_ manor wasn’t really foreseen, considering that almost 90% of her relatives who plotted this entire thing backed off the moment they knew it was happening in that mansion... That was when the task of getting the artifact they were intending to pawn off for their father’s recovery was left to her and her brother, who decided that _she_ was the stealthier one between the two of them.

That was when Macha wished she wasn’t the younger sister.

Struggling in the dark, the girl tried to wrestle herself out of her bonds as she tried to slither in the dark, towards what she believed to be the two grand doors the brainless guards have slammed in her face earlier. But suddenly realizing the capability to kick her feet up in the air made her realize that the _bonds wrapped around her ankles_ had been disentangled...

Scrambling to get up on her feet, Macha blindly strode in the dark as she tried to get her eyes accustomed to the blackness. She suddenly bumped her knees into an old wooden table in front of her, causing her to hiss. Clamping her mouth shut, she silently reminded herself to keep quiet or else she’d be found by _whatever_ the guards, her cousins, her brother, _and basically the entire community_ is afraid of in that mansion...

Hearing something rattle on the table she almost toppled, Macha tried to grab at it only for it to slip off her hands, giving her the feeling of something sleek made of metal...

 

 

 

 

And that’s when she heard the sound that was similar to a match being lit. Her eyes suddenly fell upon the silver candleholder still shaking on the small coffee table right in front of her with its small unused wick holding a small flame _that came out of nowhere..._

Wearing a worried yet confused look on her small face, Macha found herself looking around, almost shaking in her old tattered blazer that she borrowed from her brother, and those old pants that was once her father’s. She took a quick glance at the two big oak doors that locked from the outside...

Without taking a second look, she decided to take a quick sprint towards the doors. Hands landing on the wide old brass handles, she tried to pry them open with her still bound wrists. Getting no favored results, she resorted to desperate rapping and pounding on the surface, screaming “GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT! PLEASE GET ME OUT!”

With the futile attempt for her to be heard, she was only answered by raspy sarcastic laughter from the outside...

Losing hope, the girl slid down the edge of one of the big oak doors, slowly resigning to the fact that she’s stuck in the labyrinth of a mansion with something greater than fear creeping inside its depths...

And more or less she better start saying her prayers since she may not survive the night...

Tears and regrets started to brim in her eyes and in her head as she looked at the fading flame still sitting on the old wax candle sitting on top of the old table...

When all of a sudden it flickered...

Only for her gaze to follow the invisible wind that went past it... enabling her to see another candle being lit at the edge of the grand staircase...

Blinking through her tears as she managed to work her way out of her remaining bonds, the young brunette rubbed at her eyes with her fingerless-gloved hands, trying to believe what she saw.

And when she took a second look – another candle was lit on the second step of the staircase.

Filled with awe, Macha slowly got up her feet as she watched the candles being lit, each of them sitting on top of every baluster of the staircase, providing a path that led upstairs. It lit a way back to the room that she infiltrated, the room where the old Golden Rose was originally located. It would have been a foolproof thievery before she skid on a pile of silk seemingly left on the floor and was found on the floor, with the room ransacked by herself and the guards as she tried to get away...

She couldn’t fathom why exactly she was drawn to the faint flames, the only  source of light inside the manor...

But upon realizing how they came about, Macha stumbled in her tracks with fear creeping up her veins, as she wondered where it would lead and what would she find in there...

 

It then made her think, “What if it’s a trap?”

 

For what? She would ask.

 

They say it’s a spectre.

Some say it’s a shapeshifter.

It’s also possibly a doppelganger.

Others say it’s a ghostly cannibal.

Elders describe it as a spectral serpent...

But one thing is for sure... in the house lived a monster.

 

And this realization just sank into Macha’s brain, as it reminded her of the horrible fate she may end up in, along with those that fell before her... Such fates that came upon unfortunate trespassers who have tried to enter, and wandering hapless souls that even dared to stay in the manor overnight, only never to be found again...

But as she looked down in fear, she couldn’t understand how her brain could be thinking of running away when all her feet could do was to slowly take her up to the second floor. As she was following invisible thoughts not coming from her head, somewhat controlled by something she hasn’t seen just yet...

Macha found herself standing in the same room where she entered through the window.

She was in the little girl’s room.

Its’ old Victorian-style wallpaper was peeling off the walls, with its antique chests and drawers lay rotting and untouched around the room, dust gathering over the surfaces. It is the same state for the abandoned creepy dolls and wooden coaches that accompanied the antiquities. Even a headless horse stood atop of the dresser, reflected in the mirror... While faded out curtains that were once pink, billowed against the wind coming from the veranda, where Macha got up after using her rope and climbing techniques.

In the middle of the room lay a canopy bed, with its pillows seemingly fluffed, with a small old musty teddy bear lying in between them.

Macha looked at the entire room as if it was a previous nightmare.

What was completely bothersome about it was the fact that the wooden horse that stood on top of the dresser was actually lying broken with its head chipped off on the floor, along with the hurled pillows and the scratched mirror when she was dragged out of there by the two bothersome gits... as she fought and clawed her way out of their grip... throwing everything she can hold on to on the floor...

And yet as she returned, the room originally lit by the full moon outside and the lights from the torches held by the two guards. It now remained dim with the light of two solitary candles burning on either side of the canopy bed, with everything straight and in order... As if nothing happened in that same vicinity minutes earlier...

As much as fear of this truth crept inside of her and had her heart beat erratically in her chest...

When she laid her eyes on the straightened covers on the wide canopy bed, Macha suddenly felt exhaustion take over her consciousness.

Well it is true, the poor girl had been up all night and the previous night with her brother – plotting how to get into the manor, and gathering supplies to make sure that the operation goes smoothly. With now that she’s trapped in the Manor till dawn or when she finds the power to escape, the vision of this neatly made-up bed teased Macha of the best sleep she could have in the past nights of worry and anxiety... This is considering the fact that she hasn’t decently slept on a real bed for days on end now, ever since their father got sick.

Shrugging off her tattered blazer, leaving only her faded dress shirt she borrowed from her brother, she took the newspaper boy’s hat from her head as she let her long black hair fall on her shoulders. As she had to hide her identity from the men earlier to keep herself from becoming their complete sexual fodder... She tossed her body in the fluffy pillows and the clean sheets, making her wonder how they could smell so nice and crisp, when they weren’t supposed to be touched for probably years or decades now...

Even for hundreds of years...

And yet, the lure of sleep, that lulling soft sound of wind flowing through the open veranda door, causing the curtains to dance... slowly sank Macha into slumber...

As she failed to hear the door closing with a soft click.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 _Scritch_.

 

 _Scccritch_.

 

 

The sleep in which poor Macha had fallen was so deep, as she completely lost track of the disturbing fact that she was inside an old decrepit room, filled with antiques and belongings of a girl who hasn’t existed for a hundred years or so... trapped inside a suspicious mansion that currently had no other way out.

She could barely hear that _scritching_ and _scratching_ coming from under her bed due to the fatigue she had to go through considering how she had to take care of their old, sick, merchant father; and the physical and verbal abuse of her older brother...

But with that comfortable cold that seems to be blowing from outside the open veranda window (the only accessible escape she has from that mansion) and that warm, toasty feeling of being underneath the blankets...

 

 

 _Wait a minute_ , her brain piped up as she slowly shot back into consciousness.

She didn’t put any blankets on... and she just fell asleep.

 

 _Scraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatch_.

 

The girl’s eyes suddenly shot open.

As much as she couldn’t be moved to budge – like when you’re trying to wake yourself up anddrag yourself out of bed during a cold morning, Macha painstakingly opened her heavy-lidded eyes, only to realize that she wasn’t in the comfort of her moderately-sized bedroom that she shared with her older brother. And the last time she checked, she didn’t live in a mansion.

But what bothered her is this cold mist surrounding the room… A mist that seemed to be blocking the better view of the four posts of the bed she was lying in that seemingly started to fade as her vision started to clear...

Realizing that she was covered by this thick, satin red blanket that wasn’t really part of the bed setting that she was lying on before she fainted out of exhaustion; she could barely trust her arms to push the fabric off the bed out of panic...

When she heard that scratching sound again, rendering her still with dread...

 

 _Scriiiiiiiiiiitch_.

 

Macha’s first instinct was to jump out of bed, at least with what her body can accomplish, since she felt awfully drugged at that state. She couldn’t trust her mind or her body to follow the adrenaline rush being told to her by her own logic, as her movements were slow and dragging, making her wonder if that current mist surrounding the bed was drugged with something...

She barely moved a leg when all of a sudden; _a blue scaled hand appeared on the edge of the mattress... pulling down the rest of the red silken blanket, revealing her sprawled, almost frozen form..._

 

At this point, Macha considered herself dead meat.

 

Only did she realize that the legend of _Gammel Ros_ was true...

As a hideous figure twice bigger than her short frame rose from beneath the bed, hunching itself in front of her in the darkness of the dim candlelight...

What stood out was its scaled blue skin, visible as it straightened itself out to its gaunt yet muscled horridness, with red eyes peering from underneath that long, clotted, unkempt, almost swampy gray hair...

Macha then knew she wouldn’t live to tell the tale.

 

As a hand...

After another...

Clawed its way towards her...

Macha cursed repeatedly at herself, chastising herself why she couldn’t act faster – why she couldn’t just leave? When in fact she would consider herself a _trained thief_ , and taught by one of the master sleuths of the town as well. She knew she could move faster than the wind, kick this creature in the face and sprint down the hall towards somewhere safe...

Yet she knew something was working against her will, rendering her horrified and still, as it kept her there...

 

Watching...

 

Just watching, as this blue-skinned creature with its horrid hands that are deformed by its long black nails and hideous scales... clawing its way, tearing parts of the silk bedding of the mattress to shreds...

Gruesomely licking its almost-blue lips with that long, serpent-like tongue...

Smiling as it revealed its sharp fangs poking out of its mouth, it seemed to mock Macha of her inability to run...

 

As she just sat there...

 

Sprawled about the covers...

 

Unable to do anything...

 

As she was convinced that there was something in the air... let it be supernatural or something not of this world... unearthly magic... completely keeping her there... paralyzed with fear...

As she couldn’t do anything but open her mouth...

And let out a small, helpless whimper...

Sounding like a trapped mouse about to be toyed with the large, menacing cat...

 

 

_“So hungry...”_

 

 

She can barely make out the muffled voice that escaped the creature, to a point that she could see her eyes blurring due to the tears that started to pool from it, being blinded by the fear and the horror of just watching this creature move towards her... grab her foot... and drag her closer to his shadowed, scaled... figure...

 

Macha tried to thrash.

Once...

Twice...

And she ended up twisting her ankle against the cold touch of the creature who hissed upon her negative reaction, the fighting spirit that was left within her...

 

 

_“So famished...”_

 

 

Macha could only whimper as she couldn’t find a way to untangle herself from the creature’s grip. He was much bigger and stronger than she is; not to mention that if she struggled too hard, she knew that the scales had a tendency to eat into her skin, bruising her. But considering his strength, the size of his arms, and that supernatural hold he has on her...

The girl tried getting on all fours as she attempted to crawl back towards the headboard and probably unhinge something out of the adrenaline left in her body and possibly hurl it at the creature’s head...

But she felt part of her slacks rip when the creature managed to sink its dark claws into the fabric of her pants as he pulled her back closer to him...

 

 

“ _Must feed_...”

 

And as Macha struggled, the creature just droned on in this unearthly voice...

 

A voice she couldn’t relate to...

 

A voice she didn’t bother hearing...

 

“ _Must satisfy craving..._ ”

 

 

At this point, the creature had totally placed all its effort on pinning the girl down, her wrists positioned in the same level as her head, as she forced to look up through her horrified tears at the creature... the view of his angled, gaunt blue face staring down at her with those demonic red eyes...

And yet she failed to see this disturbingly melancholic expression etched in his face as he positioned himself still on top of her, almost levitating...

As she helplessly watched him open his blue lips...

That familiar drugged mist escaping his mouth as breath...

 

Knowing that she is no match for this creature and she would most likely meet her doom as he uses those sharp claws to maw out her intestines and eat her for supper; Macha closed her eyes and accepted her fate...

 

 

“ _Want... love..._ ”

 

 

Her eyes suddenly shot open, tears still running down on either side of her face. “Huh?”

That was when she dared to peer up at its face. _Or at least attempt to really see him_.

There was something in those red eyes. Nothing less than demonic, but there was another emotion Macha couldn’t put a hand on. But there was definitely something _lonely_. For a creature living in a haunted mansion, this one really brings depth to all those ghost stories of a spectre with a dark past. But whatever it was, it was definitely melancholy…

And then there was the hunger...

 

 

“ _Want... warmth..._ ”

 

 

Macha felt like drowning in the expressed misery in the creature’s eyes, when her concentration was suddenly interrupted by the sound of fabric bursting, with buttons scattering all over the bed and toppling towards the floor. As the girl turned to look down only to find that the creature managed to snap her shabby dress shirt open, revealing her breasts...

Now despite being a month shy from her nineteenth birthday, Macha may be small but her bosom is gifted enough when she wears open-necked dresses, enough to do say that she is a girl. And a healthy one at that.

And clearly she saw the twinkle in the creature’s eyes as he looked at those heaving breasts with those sweet-looking cherry nipples, with his serpent pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lick those cold-looking lips...

 

 

“ _Want..._ ” the red eyes shifted from her exposed chest to the girl’s confused eyes, mixed with a bit of horror and absurdity towards the entire situation. “ ** _You._** ”

 

 

Before realizing what the creature really wanted and the terror of its motive of sexually taking her dawning in her brain – the creature had resumed its deed of grabbing her hips and hoisting her legs upward, dragging her torn slacks with it, as it slipped it off her thighs.

Goosebumps erupted all over Macha’s body, making her realize that she was already half naked, with only the torn dress shirt left on her person with how the creature managed to tear it open.

And the cold of the room only made her nipples perk up even more.

And she knew that the creature could see it with the way it licked its lips again with its long snake-like tongue...

 

“Wait –“

 

Before she could say a word, she felt her hips being hoisted up to the air again, only to find the creature’s gaunt face being lowered in between her legs The mist escaping his mouth now touching the moist lips of her sex...

“ _Need... to taste... you_...”

Macha could only hold her breath as the long snake-like tongue darted out of its mouth to wet the outer folds of her cunt, slowly illiciting a shriek from her mouth...

 

“ _Ahhhhhhhhh!_ ”

 

The strokes of the creature’s tongue were languid, and _very wet_. The sensations that came from it, rocked Macha’s body, sending her into a state where her head throbbed and her body ached with pleasure, as she helplessly threw her head back and moaned... in tune to how the creature dragged its tongue up and down around the hood of her clit...

And she never knew what kind of pleasure this was... considering that she was never pleasured in such a way by any _man_ before...

 

“Oh G-God –“

 

Fear and arousal mixing inside her chest, she dared to look down only to find the creature’s hair covering a quarter of his face, as she felt a shiver claim her body when she felt his long hot tongue slide down the length of her slit...

Only causing her to cry out when she felt the tongue part her folds, sliding it down the walls of her cunt, stretching her...

And the more she struggled, the more the creature held her down.

And the more she got scared, the more she tried not to look at that hideous figure that was seemingly trying to get her wet, before possibly impregnating her, breaking her into two, and then having her for breakfast all so literally –

But as its tongue coiled deeper into her belly, its blue lips pursed around her now-swollen folds, Macha couldn’t help but think about how she could possibly fight back, the consequences if she did. With all of this going on in her head, she couldn’t bring herself to understand why every thrash of her thighs, every single time the creature held her down yet again, and every movement of his tongue inside her cunt only made her wetter... And this reality intensified the throbbing need inside of her.

 

She dared to look down and get a better glimpse at the creature, as she found her small hands pushing back the stringy gray hair from its head...

 

With his face framed by her cream-colored thighs, she realized that the creature wasn’t exactly what she was expecting at first – not truly all hideous as she imagined him to be. Despite having such a gaunt face, those sharp cheekbones bumping against her thighs as he slurped and suckled at her cunt gave him quite the character. Not to mention this pristine beauty that seemed to go by him with the way he closed those eyes with such long black eyelashes...

And that was when Macha realized that the “scales” were in fact markings, long lines that were seemingly etched into his almost-lizard-like body, decorating his muscles, blending well with the soft tones and patches on his arms, his torso, and that sculpted chest.

All of a sudden, the fear was gone in the girl…

And it was replaced by lust.

Especially when her hand left his head and the creature dared to flick his piercing red eyes in her direction –

 

“ _So sweet..._ ”

 

As his tongue left her cunt, fear began to settle in Macha’s chest once more as he moved his mouth upwards, smearing her lightly-haired Venus mound. The way he moved up against her was so serpent-like, and the girl couldn’t help but think what it would be like copulating with a snake...

But then she wondered why she didn’t even try fighting back.

Or was this the creature’s way of luring their prey into the trap.

Seducing them before eating them whole, like a Boa Constrictor...

 

“ _Will you be my mate tonight_?”

 

Macha gasped.

That exact moment the sharp sound escaped her lungs, she felt her chest heave. And despite the seemingly negative expression queue, the creature could only lick his lips once more with that long talented tongue as he couldn’t take his eyes off the woman’s heaving breasts.

And before she can even retort...

The creature was suddenly all over her, his blue skin pressed against her smooth belly, as his hands quickly shot up to cup both of her healthy breasts in his clawed hands, gently kneading them without sinking his long black nails in and shedding even one drop of blood...

And as she looked to find how her breasts were perfectly snug in the creature’s large, scaled hands...

Despite the lack of words escaping her mouth –

Words of affirmation –

She could see in the creature’s eyes that he has completely taken hold of her psyche; with how her chest heaved when he touched her, how she shivered when he began to pinch and roll her tweaked nipples into his long, slender fingers. The fact that a line of saliva had already dropped from the side of her mouth with their previous altercation with his tongue inside her cunt.

Macha had to gasp, with her cry followed by a soft whimper when she felt the creature pinch her left tit once more...

 

“I –“

 

The creature suddenly swooped down and pressed his lips down against her parted mouth, not waiting for her to finish.

And just when she was expecting his mouth to be cold. It was in fact the opposite.

There was something exotic in the taste of his mouth. Something earthy and metallic, but at the same time she could taste something sweet and beckoning, with the way that long, naughty tongue slurped and suckled on parts of her mouth. Only to make her realize that this sweet tasting aroma that she could pick up from his mouth in fact came from _her_ juices...

 

“ _Must I convince you even more, little bird?_ ”

 

He spoke as she gasped out for air, having disengaged from the kiss.

She was completely lost in pleasure and thought as she found her hands running down the _scaled_ and _lined_ back of the creature. Her hands running down slopes and curves that would make any man envious and frustrated... Only for her hands to rest of his firm ass, that slightly clenched when she touched it, her eyes completely failing to notice this long lizard-like tail that curled up in between his legs...

And she could only shiver in ecstasy as the creature moved his lips from her chin to suckle on a sensitive spot on her neck...

 

 _“Must I convince you that such a monster is capable of such pleasure?_ ”

 

Macha suddenly snivelled out loud when that tongue swirled around one exposed breast.

He may have sharp fangs, but she didn’t feel them. He may be one of those creatures who could retract them only when they were about to prey. And this somewhat gave Macha a bit of comfort since with his fangs retracted, she realized that maybe she wasn’t really more of a prey to him. A sexual prey, now that’s a whole other story...

Yet her own worries faded in her mind as that warm alien mouth began to graze against the creamy mound of her flesh, suckling and nipping at her breasts, warming it up with the saliva of his mouth. Only for his tongue to coil and flick repeatedly against the hardened nub within his mouth, causing the girl to thrash and scream with the amount of sensation that was being dealt to her body...

Macha, momentarily sinking into a sex-hazed stupor as the creature carefully wrapped a hand around her naked torso, looked down to find the creature now dragging his long tongue across her cleavage... As he wrapped the slimy appendage around her other neglected tit, popping it in his mouth as he lowered his head...

 

_Fuck!_

 

The girl couldn’t help but cuss as she gritted her teeth, completely losing her control and her resolve as she thrashed her body against the creature’s hold – now not willing to fight back, but more as a response to the erotic movement of his mouth. Macha couldn’t help but moan in pleasure as the creature began to bob her breast up and down in his mouth, trying to get a better taste past those blue lips...

She threw back her head, her thoughts slowly being lost in the pleasure she was receiving...

And her little thoughts, about the fear of copulating with a creature, what it would possibly result into, if the creature has a specific motive of torturing her in such an erotic way...

All of them slowly glimmered away...

Especially when she suddenly felt that large girth of the creature poking against her thigh...

The blue-skinned serpent released her breast with a loud smack, before trailing his wet, hot lips up the column of her neck. This time his hardened cock nudging and pressing against her inner thigh, throbbing and pulsing as it got closer to her sex...

But as she looked down to stare at it, to marvel completely at its girth and its capability considering that she hasn’t really seen _anything_ that big before. Macha couldn’t help but think how on earth it could fit in her considering that this would be the first time she would be sexually intimate with anyone, _or anything_...

And to think about it, she’d end up being fucked by that flesh-eating incubus in that feared Mansion uptown.

But despite how oddly horrific the situation came to be...

The girl couldn’t help but think about how erotic it was.

And how the creature looked down at her with so much longing and desperation, wondering how it has come to this, how he looked at her as if he knew her, and if the creature just wanted to impregnate her or to sexually satisfy himself...

 

 

 _“I know what you are thinking little one_ ,” the voice that escaped him wasn’t all that threatening as she could initially remember. “ _And I promise you that if you give in to my plea, no harm will come to you._ ”

 

Macha could only gasp as he clutched a breast in his hand, causing her entire body to shake with the need to be penetrated and pleasured.

The creature let its tongue loose in reply, licking a handsome trail on the side of her face, causing her to shudder against its hold once more.

“ _But I have watched you_ ,” he crooned once more, this time grinding his hardened cock against the opening of her sex, seemingly teasing her, showing her of what was to come. “ _I’ve watched you gracefully enter the Little Maiden’s room, taking her Golden Rose..._ ”

The girl gasped as the creature lowered his face against the column of her neck, suckling against her skin once more.

“ _I could have been angry... I could have feasted on you on the spot..._ ”

A gasp filled the air, as both of their bodies curved in the same manner, as Macha arched her chest against his scaled ones...

 _“But then your beauty..._ ” the creature hissed. _“I cannot bring such an end to such..._ ”

He breathed against her skin, causing her to shudder once more, as her eyes fell closed, finding a kind of comfort in the sexual pleasure the creature was giving her. Yet part of her brain kept on telling her that she shouldn’t lose track of what the creature is doing. As a serpent may be as fickle-minded as an ill-tempered king and she may end up losing limbs and internal organs if she angers him...

 

“ _Beauty._ ”

 

The girl thrashed her thighs for a bit, almost trapping that cock in between her legs, just wanting to be fucked, no longer needing to be teased.

But then the creature hissed, gently pulling at her hair as he angled his face up against his. Stealing another rough kiss from her mouth, he dutifully parted her lips and slithered that long wet tongue inside her mouth, teasing her from the inside.

“ _Tonight I will fulfill my needs and your desires..._ ”

He thrust his hips against hers, without penetrating her yet, causing the girl to moan.

“ _But only if you consent..._ ”

Macha opened her eyes, only to find herself looking into those red questioning ones. She found herself half-captive like a slave, yet half-entangled in the creature’s arms like a lover. His scaled hands pinning her wrists down against the mattress, his lips dangerously hovering near her mouth, threatening to steal another kiss and all her breath...

“ _I cannot promise to be this gentle towards trespassers... but tonight if you please me, you may go free..._ ”

The creature planted one gentle chaste kiss on her lips, in contrast to what he was planning to do.

_“What say you?_ ”

 

The girl couldn’t understand, but instead of her initial feeling of fear while looking into the creature’s red, snake-like eyes, she felt like she was being drenched from head to toe with lust. With the need to be so close and intimate with another... The more she discovers how unearthly and supernatural this being is, the more she wanted to have his mettle tested...

Just like the thief she was earlier –

Just like how she agreed with her desperate brother to steal the Golden Rose –

She suddenly had this adrenaline rush within her to try and see how far this creature could go...

How far he could break her.

 

 

“Why fight it?”

 

 

There was something that flashed in the creatures eyes, as he clenched that jaw making Macha realize how beautiful it was when this incubus got to get over his frustration and become so sexually aroused.

However, she wasn’t prepared for his sudden roughness, as he suddenly hoisted her hips up again as he straightened up in a kneeling position, adjacent to her body, as he positioned her in such a way that she had her head flat against the mattress, looking up at him... Her torso upside down as it was lined up against his waist, with her legs spread by his large scaled hands, completely revealing her dripping cunt to him.

And you didn’t fail to notice how he licked his lips as she saw his serpent tail swish behind him... As she suddenly saw the full size of his throbbing cock... And as he released the hand holding her left thigh so he can point his shaft downwards...

He then slowly pressed the tip of his cock against her folds...

That was when the creature gritted his teeth, and once more Macha couldn’t help but think how on earth can something that big fit in her –

 

 

_Thrust!_

 

 

Macha swore she never screamed that loud in her entire life.

Her walls being parted, the girth being slid down in her at such a slow rate that she felt like memorizing the veins and grooves of the creature’s cock being slipped right inside of her. She didn’t expect that wall of pleasure emanating from between her thighs to wash all over her shuddering body, as she was wet enough to take in all of him.

 _All of him_...

The creature gritted his teeth and gave his hip one thrash as he hit the edge of Macha’s womb, the girl moaning hard as her nails sank in the silk blankets that she was gripping...

She felt him throb several times within her, like a pulse, as she learned to take all of him despite the initial pain and shock of the intrusion...

As she watched him grit his teeth and bare his fangs with the primary contact...

But she wasn’t prepared at all when he slowly pulled out half of his cock against her walls, seemingly unsatisfied with the original position...

Only to thrust them back inside of her again, filling her to the hilt, as she felt her thighs thrash against his hold, watching him move his thigh over hers. Positioning his other knee over her as he trapped a thigh underneath his, moving her towards a slanted position to which it made it easier for him to drill her cunt with his cock.

 

And did he drill her hard.

 

The screams that escaped the girl’s mouth was almost inhuman.

Paired with the creature’s grunting and gasping, no one would have probably believed what was happening in the _Little Maiden’s Room_ in the Haunted _Gammel Ros_. Even the guards would have probably dismissed the event as such ghostly haunts with moans and groans being made by invisible spectres...

But can a spectre fuck that good?

Only Macha would live to tell the tale...

If she would survive that kind of fucking.

 

“Hngh!!!”

_Hiss_.

 

“So deep –“

_Hisssss._

 

“It feels so –“

 

_Thrust!_

 

“OH MY G –“

 

The sounds that filled her head, the din that filled her ears...

It was more than the thrill of breaking in and stealing.

The slick sound of that large, throbbing cock being thrust in and out of her, and she could feel the creature completely losing his control. He watched how she repeatedly coated his cock with her juices as he pulled, only caused him to grit his teeth and slam it back in, making her wetter and dripping with every thrust he kept on giving her.

 

“ _You’re so good at this, my little mortal one –_ “

 

The creature hissed hard... causing Macha to throw her head back as she felt him harden inside of her, a testament to how she could tell that he was close.

But then he suddenly pulled out much to her chagrin...

And flipped her on her stomach...

Only causing the wide-eyed Macha who had a new view of the surroundings, having been forced to look at the antique, wooden headboard with the initials HL, before she felt the serpent enter her from behind, causing her pussy to twitch hard when he filled it with his cock –

 

 _“_ Oh God!”

 

His hips began to slam hard against her round ass, hitting her in more delicate places as his arched cock began to probe deeper into her... Pushing her closer into orgasm...

And what more when he wrapped his scaled hands around her neck, those black nails gently scraping against her skin.

Macha could only open her mouth and cry out, half-hoping he’d bring her to climax and half-hoping he’d fuck her even harder and he wouldn’t stop.

When the creature suddenly slipped that long tongue inside her mouth...

Jerking her face to the side with the thrust of his tongue...

Only for him to close the distance as he muffled her wanton screams as he gently snaked a hand around her exposed crotch, slipping a finger carefully through her folds only to rub at that sensitive nub...

 

 

“FUUUUUUUUUUCK!”

 

 

Macha felt her entire body convulse, as the Serpent withdrew his tongue from his mouth as he gritted his teeth afterwards, relishing how her walls throbbed and clenched around his extra-hardened cock. The girl on the other hand felt her orgasm wash her clear of her fears, her doubts, and her initial confusion of this beautiful creature who just showed her how true intimacy really is...

As she eventually fell limp in his strong arms, feeling the creature burst into her walls, filling her up with his seed.

Flushed and white-hazed by the experience, she felt the creature gently lower her face down into the mattress as he gently buried his face in the middle of her shoulder blades. Not expecting the gentle manner of how he nuzzled her skin with his pointed nose...

Seemingly wanting comfort... Wanting gentleness... Wanting closeness...

Slowly returning to herself and making sure she doesn’t pass out, Macha heard the swish of the creature’s tail as he rolled off her, only to lie on the covers of the canopy bed beside her.

As she slowly turned to gaze at him...

 

Only for her to watch in awe as she watched him change...

 

He closed his eyes with those long eyelashes fluttering, as she slowly watched under candlelight how the blue scales faded away... along with the long serpent-like tail that seemed more like an illusion... as the moon that slowly shone upon the creature’s face revealed a noble expression... amidst a very handsome face...

And as Macha looked closer, she found that his hair wasn’t really a stringy gray.

But more of a regal black as it now matched that pale, sun-kissed complexion that slowly erased the lined scales on his body. Revealing toned arms, sculpted muscles, and a heaving chest that would make the men in her town so envious as he breathed shallowly, trying to get past the orgasm that just claimed him...

Drowning in surprise and watching him with much awe, wondering how a seemingly hideous creature hide such a handsome physique underneath. Macha’s concentration was suddenly shattered when he spoke – the voice much clearer and more melodious to her ears than when he was in his Serpent-like body...

“ _Does my true form scare you, little one?_ ”

He opened those eyes now reflected by the moonlight as he turned to face her, making Macha wonder why her heart suddenly skipped a beat...

“ _Won’t you tell me your name?_ ” He whispered, his head to the side as he gazed up on her, as she already propped her arms on the mattress, trying to get a better look of the creature. He was now turned into this stunning young man who took her virginity, and he didn’t seem to be aware of his own beauty. “ _I at least deserve the name of the lass I have lain with..._ ”

She didn’t know why, but the way he gazed at her caused her to frog up her throat.

Clearing it, she found her voice and finally managed to speak...

 

“Macha.”

 

The way he smiled upon hearing it just caused her cheeks to turn beet red.

“ _Such a beautiful name,_ ” he whispered, his hands moving towards her, seemingly aching to touch her face. “ _I too, am named after the Gods..._ ”

She peered at what was left of his blue form, slowly melting away to show a fair face. Those red eyes were slowly turning into a gentle, beautiful blue... “What is your name then?” she whispered, trying to catch her breath as she looked at this stunning visage.

He looked at her gently and smiled.

“ _They call me Loki._ ”

 

 

 

***

 

                                                                    

 

The long-suffering guards, Henri and Pintel, were having their breakfast of crusted bread and cheese that they got out of bullying a passing kid, when they found themselves talking about that girl whom they locked up in the mansion the night before.

“Think she’s still alive?” Pintel, the bigger, seemingly duller one asked the supposedly street-smart Henri as he played with the flakes from the old crusty bread, slipping it in and out of his teeth.

“Whatever that’s in that house must have already dealt with her,” Henri snorted, picking something from his cheese. Flinging whatever it is aside, he murmured. “Serves that little bitch right. She dared to enter the _Gammel Ros_ , she pays for it.”

As Pintel nodded to his senior’s words, knowing that it has always been the instruction – leave trespassers and looters to starve in the mansion – has always worked, and none of them ever came out to see the daylight shine upon their faces again. At least, the very few they found. Now Henri and Pintel are looters themselves, they just made it a point to leave the house before night falls... when the paths out of the labrynth-like mansion start to fade...

After all there is a saying, “ _Once you touch anything in Gammel Ros, you can never leave again_.”

But just about the time they concluded their discussion, that ominous gust of wind blew from the closed mansion doors and on the pathway where they sat once more. This caused both men to look around, shiver, and shrug it off like they always do.

Henri as usual just shrugged after that certain phenomenon that happened so early in the morning.

Pintel on the other hand looked around, looking scared than ever.

 

_Thump_

The two men suddenly backed away... having found someone landing on the ground before them.

And to think about it, the figure that landed on the pavement didn’t fall at an odd angle or eagle-spread into their death either. Not even sporting a broken bone with their feet pressed against the ground in a crouching position, seemingly having jumped from the second story window of the mansion just above them...

Henri and Pintel only watched in horror as the figure turned around, completely recognizable with the tattered boys’ clothes, the old blazer, and that long black hair that obviously belonged to the girl whom they locked up in the mansion roughly in the night the day before...

As she looked up at them with wide eyes, seemingly unsure of what to do next...

 

 

 _Run_.

 

 

The two men quickly scrambled on to their feet, about to get their hands on the girl, as she quickly got up and sprinted for the tall mansion gates –

When suddenly a heavier figure fell upon the two men –

As a flash of blue bombarded their faces –

As they were forced to look into demonic eyes of red...

A face covered with blue scaled lines...

And an angry expression that would knock out the daylights of a person as the creature flexed its long black nails that quickly turned into claws as he lunged at the two men, baring its teeth.

 

 

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

 

 

Scaling up the gate effortlessly, Macha had already swung a feet over the metal surface and could easily run off the path and back into civilization, as she tried so hard to ignore the pitiful and horrendous cries of the men who tied her up and abused her when they caught her looting...

The girl found herself looking back towards the entrance of _Gammel Ros_ only to find blood splattered all over the walls – red seeping through the grass – and the lifeless bodies of the two guards staring up at the ceiling...

With a hunched over figure picking out their intestines, putting them in his bloodied mouth...

As much as she was drenched in horror as she watched the creature who transformed into this beautiful young man after coitus on the bed where he took her the night before. She couldn’t help but part her lips when the creature turned to look at her, tears seemingly filling his eyes as he watched her atop the gate... Almost making it towards her freedom...

For a moment Macha got scared that Loki may run after her and throw her into the carnage of blood.

But then she heard his clear voice in her head, seemingly coming from that lone creature who was feasting in the blood of her enemies... A comforting sound that somehow made her heart beat faster...

 

 

_Go now, flee. But come back to me._

 

 

Macha felt herself gasp as the creature straightened up, puffing out that chiselled chest as he strained to get a better look at the girl who was now scrambling down the other side of the gate, her eyes still fixed on him...

 

 

 _My little beauty_.

 

 

Not finding the heart to answer, she just looked away, breaking from the trance Loki has put on her, as she quickly jumped to the pavement on the other side, landing on her feet and slightly shooting this pang of pain up her legs.

Scrambling to get back on her toes, she didn’t dare look back inside the mansion as she ran as far as her little legs could carry her, running past the woods and the faded path. Slowly making her way back to the city proper still lighted by those familiar-looking modern streetlamps that lead back to the town...

Catching her breath, Macha couldn’t help but think about how much her brother would be angry to find her empty handed despite that perilous evening she spent at the _Gammel Ros_.

Clutching at her chest, she found herself slipping both hands in her blazer’s pockets as she leaned against the lampshade, just so relieved to have gotten away from that horrific house, it’s crazy-but-now-dead ruthless guards, and that one enigmatic creature she swore she would not forget...

And that was when she felt something cold and metal in her pockets.

Pulling it out, Macha stared in awe at the Golden Rose, peering up at her from her small palm.

 

 

_Come back to me, my beauty, and I will love you forever._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a lot of Beauty & the Beast elements, with the creature calling the OFC "Beauty" repeatedly. _Gammel Ros_ is a play on the Norwegian words "Old Rose".


End file.
